Ancy: The Treasure of Gemnyos
WARNING! MUST BE OVER 13 (OR MATURE) TO READ. Ancy: The Treasure of Gemnyos 'is an upcoming movie by Ancy. It's gonna be part of a new franchise. Plot Ancy, while in an epic battle with demons, finds a treasure map, and goes on to look for the epic treasure of the demigod Gemnyos. Full "''And there was a war in heaven, where demon fought against angel fought against demon." ''-Revelation 12:7'' In a dark forest in the middle of nowhere, a golden warrior is fighting a large demon with a two-handed axe. The demon the smashes the warrior with a warhammer, but the warrior blocks the weapon with his axe. He jumps on top of the demon, and shoves the bottom of his axe down his throat. The warrior pulls the axe out of his throat, ripping through his chest. The blood fell on the ground, as the demon smashes the warrior from the side, launching him into a tree. The warrior falls dead on the floor, while the demon is suddenly cut in two! The demon falls onto the floor, revealing it was Ancy that cut him. Ancy is wearing mage clothes, including a hood and robes, but the robes were half cut, as Ancy was wearing short cow leather pants, and bandage leggings, with blood stains all over him. Two skeletons popped out of the ground. They summoned obsidian bows out of nowhere, and fired flaming arrows. Ancy dodged them by doing a roll, and pulls two Dirty Harry handguns out of his pockets. He shoots one skeleton in the skull, and another one in the leg. They both fall down dead. Ancy throws the guns away, and launches himself into the sky with a spell. He jumps on top of another demon, and blows his head off with a spell. He jumps off of the dead demon body, but suddenly is punched by a giant clockwork fist. He fist picks him up, and is revealed to be a golden clockwork demon. Big suprise. Ancy frees himself with the force of another spell, and blows a hole through the demon's chest with an electricity spell. Suddenly, a giant foot steps on top of the dead demon, and Sem is blown away by the force of the step. He flies from left to right, but safely lands on his feet. He blows apart a tree trunk that was flying at him, and looks up to see a giant stone-like demon. "Damnit, seriously?" said Ancy to himself. He started to run, and suddenly a giant dragon was summoned out of nowhere. "Fly, Brian. fly!" yelled Ancy at his dragon. The dragon flew above the giant, and Ancy jumped down on top of it. While falling, Ancy pulled out the Ultimatrix, on his left arm, and slaps it down. He grew two buff arms, his skin became red, and when he fell on the giant's head, Ancy was fully transformed into Four Arms. "Alright, lets do this." Ancy whispered to himself. ''TO BE EXPANDED!' Characters *Ancy *Gemnyos (Flashbacks) Villains *Demons Trivia *Ancy will be able to use a combination of alien transformations and magic. Category:AncientMinisterz Category:Specials Category:Movies